Here again
by 0Mercy0
Summary: Rachel Berry cansada de burlas, tiene un objetivo en su estancia en el Mckinley: Pasar desapercibida. Pero no tenía en planes que se relacionaría con la Líder de las Porristas, la popular del colegio: Quinn Fabray.
1. Encuentro

Para Rachel Barbra Berry estar sola en la escuela en la mayoría del tiempo _es algo común para ella._

Ella sabe que en un pueblo como Lima, Ohio _no sería jamás popular._ Y lo sabe perfectamente desde que tiene memoria.

Tener dos padres homosexuales es uno de los motivos para ser marginada. Aunque ella sepa que sus padres sean tal vez los más amorosos, comprensivos y demás adjetivos positivos que se le ocurra… en un pueblo como Lima, Ohio _eso no importa._

También sería su apariencia física es otro motivo. Medir 1.58 cm, ser de piel morena, ojos marrones, pelo castaño es algo por lo que no destacaría o solamente por su característica nariz también es molestada. O su (Según algunas personas) mal gusto de moda

Igualmente sea su personalidad controladora, obsesiva por cosas triviales o su impulsividad, su ego alto y su carácter que se le asocia a ser una _diva._

* * *

Al entrar al William Mckinley su objetivo principal en los años que faltan de la preparatoria es _pasar desapercibida._

Se encontraba en el laboratorio de Química haciendo unos apuntes, tenía hora libre por lo que se encontraba sola.

"_Mejor que estar en la cafetería"-_ pensaba la morena inmersa en el libro de Historia.

Aunque no le tocara la materia hasta miércoles prefería hacer sus deberes para tener su fin de semana libre y así hacer sus entrenamientos vocales porque obviamente su sueño era ir a una gran escuela de canto para así ser una estrella de Broadway, no tenía que andar perdiendo el tiempo en cosas banales que no le servirían en su carrera en el estrellato, pero aun así era una de las mejores estudiantes y ni hablar en el Glee Club donde podía sorprender a todos con gran voz digna de alguien talentosa.

Tan sumergida estaba en el libro que no se dio cuenta como la puerta se abría y una chica hermosa de cabello rubio, tez blanca y ojos claros entraba en el aula con libros bajo el brazo. Rachel levantó la vista y la vio.

_La Líder Porrista. La punta de la pirámide social en la escuela. _

_Algo así como un estereotipo televisivo. _

_Quinn Fabray_

* * *

**Hola queridos lectores de FF!**

**Mi 1er. fanfic que me digno a subir (tengo algunos guardados que no pasan del 1er. capítulo.) **

**Les agradezco que se tomaran el tiempo de leer este fanfic novato que espero sea de su agrado, Disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico. **

**También que ya se terminaron las vacaciones pero les juro que no abandonare la historia... a menos que ustedes quieran. Un nuevo proyecto que deseo terminar :D**

**No se cuando lograre actualizar de nuevo, pero no sera tiempo de espera (se lo que se siente cuando abandonan o tardan de actualizar un fanfic D:)**

**Por lo pronto, me despido tu lector y Dejen Reviews para este humilde capítulo. Sugerencias, tomatazos, etc, etc..**

**Enjoy!**

_17/08/2013_


	2. Regla Universal

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad :( si no de RM y Fox, solo son ocupados para mi historia;)**

* * *

**POV RACHEL**

_Cuando comencé mi adolescencia entendí que la escuela era un tipo de jerarquización social: populares, indiferentes y perdedores. O eso según las series que a veces veía cuando descansaba mi voz de los ensayos vocales._

_Y una tarde tuve una revelación porque me di cuenta que los populares eran un gran estereotipo; porrista, linda y rubia. Con dos tipos de personalidad a escoger: malvada o hueca._

_Quinn Fabray es del cuadro de honor por lo que sería malvada ¿no?_

_Si es así… ¿por qué demonios está enfrente de mí con la cara roja de vergüenza?_

**FIN POV RACHEL**

La porrista y la cantante tenían conectadas sus miradas en una batalla. Quinn bajo la vista para sorpresa de Rachel y de manera rápida salió del salón sin mirar atrás.

-_¿Pero que acaba de pasar?-_ se preguntaba la morena en sus pensamientos y en eso se ocupó en lo que restaba de su tiempo libre sobre las razones por el comportamiento de la rubia hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada azul de su amigo-enemigo en el Glee Club, Kurt Hummel. Cuando vio a su alrededor vio el laboratorio casi lleno para empezar ya las clases… aunque el maestro llegara tarde.

-Hasta que por fin regresas al mundo de los mortales diva…-decía el castaño con los ojos entrecerrados.- cuenta que te sucede, anda…-agregó

-¿De qué hablas Kurt?- preguntaba Rachel un poco estupefacta de la intuición del ojiazul.

-Ay querida- empezó a relatar Kurt con tono meloso- tengo un radar experto para esas cosas y además… el maestro todavía no llegara hasta dentro de media hora y estoy aburrido, así que soy todo oídos.- finalizó con una sonrisilla

-Bueno…- contaba la diva- estaba aquí en la hora libre-

-¡Aquí estabas!- interrumpió el castaño medio enojado- te estaba buscando en toda la escuela para que te enseñara unas cosas de ropa.

-Shh Kurt- le calló Rachel- ¿me vas a dejar contar?- Kurt asintió- bueno, como te decía, estaba aquí haciendo mis deberes de Historia- la morena le puso el dedo índice en la boca al castaño cuando este iba a interrumpir-y de repente entro… _Quinn Fabray - _esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro y siguió- _y al percatarse de mi presencia salió casi corriendo. Cómo si escondiera algo_.-retiro el dedo de la boca de Kurt.

-Wow…-fue lo primero que dijo el castaño, este se puso una mano en la barbilla y entrecerraba los ojos y hacía como que pensaba.- tal vez esta secretamente enamorada de ti y te sigue.- le guiñaba un ojo a Rachel.

-¡¿Pero que estupideces dices Hummel?!- alzaba la voz sonrojada haciendo que algunos alumnos los miraran a voltear pero al darse cuenta quienes eran regresaban a sus actividades.

La sexualidad de Rachel era un tema privado que ni siquiera con sus padres tocaba. Pero tenia demasiada confianza con Kurt Hummel.

El _único_ homosexual en la escuela. O eso dicen las malas lenguas de Lima.

-No es ninguna estupidez **Berry**- le recalco Kurt- es una posibilidad…

-Como digas…- le decía girando los ojos y regresando a su posición porque llegaba el maestro sin percatarse de como el castaño la miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado.

* * *

Otra de las cosas que caracterizaba a Rachel era el tener control sobre lo que sucedía a su alrededor por lo que el tema "Quinn" rondaba por su mente desde el momento que las palabras "_Secretamente Enamorada de ti" _salieron de la boca de Kurt.

E igual que su poca paciencia por lo que bien dicen **Si la montaña no viene a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña.**

Con ese pensamiento en mente la morena se encaminaba hacia los vestidores de las porristas dado que se suponía que ya se habían acabado los entrenamientos por lo que si tenía suerte posiblemente y vería a Fabray.

Obviamente que al entrar todas las miradas de las porristas que se encontraban fueron a posar sobre ella, aunque en el fondo se sintiera un poco avergonzada no iba a dejar demostrar lo cuan intimidada estaba a las que según ella eran _unas sin futuro fuera de Lima._ Con ese pensamiento en mente iba a dar un paso hasta que fue interceptada por una morena más alta que ella aunque no demasiado, cabello negro, ojos felinos que en ese momento estaban entrecerrados además de rasgos latinos, su pose era en brazos cruzados.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- preguntaba esa chica con tono agresivo mientras escaneaba con la mirada a Rachel-…Hobbit.-agregó después de su examen visual.

La diva todavía estaba en estado catatónico porque su mente en cuestión de segundos se dio cuenta que acaba de romper la 1° regla del manual "_Como pasar desapercibido"._

**1.- Jamás te topes con Santana López. **

_-Demonios- _fue el pensamiento de Rachel antes de que la latina le cuestionara.

-Te hice una pregunta enana.

* * *

**¡¿Dónde esta mi encuentro FABERRY?! **

**Hahaha no desesperen;) **

**Hi!**

**Jamás pensé que tendría por lo menos un review... pero tengo 2:D. De echo, les agradezco a esas 2 personas y espero no se... saciar su hambre de fanfics Faberry (? .**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A :**

**-AprilStewartL**

**-littlelamblover**

**Y también gracias a los que leen pero son anónimos, no hay problema:)**

**Si se preguntan si hay drama, les digo que probablemente, seguramente, posiblemente NO. (Si tengo oportunidad de otro Fic, tal vez sí...)**

**Por otra parte, mi tiempo se ha limitado a la tarde solamente pero intentare hacerme un huequito para escribir el otro capítulo. Además, necesito inspiración... a veces tengo suerte y otras no:/ Intentare subirlo lo más pronto posible**

**Dejen Reviews sobre si les gusta o no, para sugerencias, ideas, opiniones, tomatazos, etc.**

**Enjoy! :D**

_19-08-2013_


	3. Vestuario Personal

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de RM y Fox:(**

* * *

**POV RACHEL**

Santana López es (después de Quinn obviamente) la persona más popular y no solo eso; también tiene fama de ser un demonio con cuanta persona se le cruce en el camino. Tenía que ser ella precisamente con la que tenía que encontrarme en un vestuario con demasiadas porristas que ahora están expectantes de esta situación.

**FIN POV RACHEL**

-Te hice una pregunta enana.

-Amm…-balbuceaba la morena cosas intendibles mientras le pedía a cada Dios habido y por haber que la salvarán de esa situación.

-¡Santy!- se escuchó una reprimenda detrás de Santana

Las dos morenas pusieron su vista sobre una rubia, de ojos azules y alta que miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra a la latina.

-Britt… -susurró Santana mientras se acercaba a la rubia- no ves que estoy sembrando miedo al Hobbit- señalaba a Rachel que las miraba con curiosidad.

-No debes hacer eso-le empezaba a reprochar a la morena- cada vez que agredes a un…-repasaba con la mirada a Rachel- duende, este se deprimirá y no trabajara por lo tanto Santa no podrá traer regalos en navidad lo que hará que Lord Tubbington se enoje contigo al no tener su marihuana navideña y nos vigilara al tener nuestros dulces besos de señorita en mi habitación.

-Ok Britt-Britt tu ganas- decía resignada la otra con un mini puchero.

Ante la mirada incrédula de las porristas que ahí se encontraba, Santana se acercaba con Brittany a un lado hacia la diva y decía:

-Lo siento por tratarse así y llamarte Hobbit- intentaba hacer una cara de lamento pero no le salía.

-No hay problema- logró hablar Rachel anonada

-¡Ya se acabó el espectáculo, ahora todas lárguense!- gritó la otra morena mirando a su alrededor, en menos de 2 minutos el lugar quedo vacío solo con Rachel, Brittany y Santana.

-¡Hola!- exclamó la rubia- Me llamo Brittany Pierce pero puedes llamarme Britt ¿cómo te llamas?- finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

-Me llamo Rachel… Rachel Berry- contestaba la morena con una tímida sonrisa pero para su sorpresa (y enojo de Santana) Britt la abrazo.

-Eres muy linda… como un duende…- susurró la chica- ¿eres ayudante de Santa?

-¿Eh?- dijo confundida la diva

-Ok, ok ese es un tiempo prolongado de abrazo- interrumpía la latina separando a Brittany de la otra- contesta ¿qué haces aquí?-miraba a Rachel.

-Pues bueno…

* * *

Mientras en el lugar más apartado de los vestidores se encontraba una rubia en toalla buscando su ropa de vestir.

-"_Joder, donde deje mi ropa… por lo menos hay una ventaja de ser capitana, tener vestuario propio… ¿qué es esto?-_se preguntó al ver una nota pegada en la pared donde se suponía que debía estar su ropa por lo que la arranco de ahí y la empezó a leer en voz baja-

-**HAHAHA -**y más abajo firmaba-**La sexy latina S. L**

-Maldita Santana…-refunfuñaba por lo bajo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello suelto y húmedo- Ahora que hago… mmm… tal vez haya porristas afuera les pediré una muda de ropa.

Ya iba a abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió y solo logro visualizar a:

1.-La causante que este medio desnuda ante una morena.

2.-Su amiga que está abrazando (mucho) a una morena y despertando poco a poco sus celos.

3.-Y una morena que se encontró en el laboratorio de Química, que últimamente no le pasa desapercibida, aquella por la cual le pasan cosas extrañas; Rachel Berry

-Rachel…- susurró y al conectar con su mirada sintió como su frecuencia cardíaca se aceleraba y que su rostro se tornaba rojo.

-Hey Q- le decía Santana arqueando una ceja _"Que le pasa, ¿esta ruborizada?" _iba a volver a abrir la boca pero sintió como alguien le agarraba el brazo, al voltearse vio que era Brittany que tenía el dedo índice en su boca para que no dijera nada y la jalo llevándosela de ahí para dejar a las otras dos solas.

-_"Tienes mucho que explicarme rubia"-_pensaba la latina mientras se iba de ahí sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que tenía Brittany.

Quinn y Rachel estaban todavía en su burbuja ninguna decía nada hasta que las dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Hola- al darse cuenta de su sincronización sonrieron inconscientemente.-"_Wow, que hermosa sonrisa tiene" _pensó Rachel hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle.

Tenía a Quinn "Codiciada por todos (y algunas)" Fabray enfrente de ella, solas, en su vestuario particular, con el cabello en su máximo resplandor y en toalla.

-¿Puedo pasar?- cuestionó la diva para alejarse cualquier pensamiento que su mente se encargaba de reproducir a la velocidad de la luz con la condición en que se encontraba la otra.

-¡Oh!- volvió en si Quinn- Claro, pasa.-dijo con nervios, al entrar la otra cerró la puerta y recargo su frente en esta mientras inhalaba y exhalaba _"Tranquila, solo viene a hablar" _al voltearse encontró una escena tierna; Rachel estaba con sus manos en la espalda, y la cabeza ladeada a un lado mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

-¿Es tú vestuario personal?- preguntó después de unos minutos de analizar el lugar, al voltear sobre su eje se encontró con la mirada intensa de la porrista acompañada de una leve sonrisa de medio lado, al darse cuenta que la otra no respondía carraspeó un poco para sacarla de su ensoñación.

-Emm- dijo un poco avergonzada de haber sido descubierta- Sí, es una ventaja de ser líder la porristas… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Wow, es lo único que saben decir aquí ¿verdad?

-No claro que no…

-Rachel-contestó la morena mientras extendía su mano para un saludo- Rachel Berry.

"_Lo sé"_

–Quinn-le iba a contestar la otra mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Fabray-interrumpió la otra- Quien no te conozca no tiene perdón ¿sabes?

-Lo mismo digo- "¡_Espera! Demonios, no tengo filtro o qué" _

-Si claro-ironizo la diva- No mientas, no sabrías mi nombre soy una Don Nadie.

-Eso es mentira-respondió rápidamente la otra, arrepintiéndose al segundo siguiente, "_Que estúpida soy ahhh… demonios se dio cuenta, ahora que invento" _

_-_Ya sabes…-empezaba a mentir la porrista- Por lo del cuadro de Honor, eres la única que me supera…

-Ahh, entiendo- contestó la otra _"Porque me siento decepcionada…" _Cuando iba a volver a hablar sonó el megáfono general y un mensaje se escuchó.

-**Se le comunica a la señorita Fabray que se presente inmediatamente a las oficinas de la entrenadora Sylvester.**

-Parece que te hablan…

-Si…-dijo Quinn con el ceño fruncido "_Para que querrá verme la entrenadora"_

-Deberías ir-dijo Rachel _"Demonios, venir para nada"_

-Si quieres…-iba a responder la rubia pero al parecer se arrepintió-Mejor no.

-Dime Quinn

-Bueno…-contesto un poco feliz por cómo se escuchaba su nombre en Rachel- Si quieres, mañana nos podemos ir a Breadstix después de la escuela.

-¿En serio?- dijo la diva sorprendida porque la chica de enfrente no fuera lo que según los estereotipos dijeran de malvada.-Pues claro, me gustaría.

-¡Genial!- se mostró efusiva la porrista sorprendiendo más a Rachel

-Si…- se quedaron mirándose por un tiempo hasta que otra vez el megáfono sonó pero con otra voz diferente.

-**Fabray si no traes tu pálido trasero ahora mismo, olvídate de tus ventajas.**

-Creo que debería dejarte para que te pongas ropa…- comentó Rachel encaminándose hacia la puerta.-Adiós Quinn-se despidió con una sonrisa

-Adiós Rachel- respondió también con una gran sonrisa. Al cerrarse la puerta, se recargó sobre la pared y cerró sus ojos. _"Wow, Rachel Berry"_

**-Fabray TE ESTOY ESPERANDO**

-Ops

* * *

**Hola!**

**Les traigo el 3er. capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaron. **

**Para Patty: estoy intentando hacerlo más largos;)**

**Para Guest (te llamare Guest1): No lo se, como verás en este capítulo se puede ver un poco el punto de vista Fabray. Tal vez los vaya intercalando pero no te preocupes avisaré cuando sean diferentes puntos de vista.**

**Berrylover: Yo algunas veces soy una de las flojas que no comenta jajaja. Gracias**

**Guest último: Lo hago por entretenimiento;) gracias por dejar tu review**

**Si se preguntan si habrá Brittana...no lo se.**

**Próxima actualización: Cuando la escuela me deje D: no más de dos semanas dejenme:)**

**Así que Enjoy!**

_25/08/2013_


	4. De Mejores Amigos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad, solo de Ryan Murphy & Fox**

* * *

Quinn daba toques en una puerta donde se encontraba una placa que decía:

"**Oficina de Sue Sylvester"**

Escuchó un firme _pase _y entró al lugar:

-Me llamaba entrenadora.

-Si Q-decía una señora de cabello rubio y corto que traía un chándal azul.-Cierra la puerta y siéntate.

La porrista llevo a cabo la orden y se sentó erguida y con pose segura.

-Aquí estoy, ¿qué deseaba?

-Bueno, como sabrás las porristas son el mayor ingreso por parte de todos los clubs en esta escuela-la otra asentía-y que por ello tenemos más beneficios, reconocimientos… control en los alumnos por parte de ustedes y yo por parte del director.

-Eso tengo entendido, pero no entiendo para que me llamó.-arqueaba una ceja la rubia

-Oh Quinn, tú siempre te pareciste a mí… segura, manipuladora y lo mejor, vas directa al grano-comentaba Sue mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento con una sonrisa de orgullo.- De seguro, sabrás sobre el peor club que se tenga aquí… el Glee Club.

"_Oh es el club donde va Rachel"_

-Sí, el Glee Club que iba a ser eliminado pero que el maestro Shuester, el de Español se encargó de mantenerlo a flote sin ningún beneficio.

-Siempre estás en todo... ese club de mala muerte está conformado por cinco miembros, pero por desgracia de ellos son los que están hasta debajo de la pirámide social. Conformado por; ruedas, porcelana, Aretha, asiática número 1 y una morena con aires de Diva.

"_¡Rachel no es una diva!... bueno, no tanto"_

-Y por desgracia-continuaba Sue- Figgins tuvo la idea de reducir nuestro presupuesto un 10%. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡No tendremos más disparadores de confeti! Por lo tanto tengo una nueva misión para ti Q.

-¿Cuál entrenadora?- cuestionó la rubia pero temiendo saber la respuesta.

-Unirte al Glee Club para destruirlo desde adentro.

* * *

-Espera…-se tomaba una pausa a través del auricular del teléfono- Me estás diciendo que Quinn Fabray te invito a una cita mañana por la tarde.

-¡No es una cita Kurt!-le reclamó la morena haciendo que su oyente separara un poco su oreja del celular-Solo es para quitar dudas.

-No Rachel Barbra Berry- puntualizó el castaño serio- Piensas que es normal que una persona te de una cita… o lo que quieras llamarle solo porque tuvieron un altercado mínimo de no más de 2 minutos que no es nada…-se escuchaba una inhalación fuerte y agregó sin esperar a que contestara la morena- o mejor dicho, es normal que tú te intereses por ello. Sé que eres curiosa y persistente pero no ha eso extremos.

Al otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba la respiración de Rachel que se estaba cuestionando lo dicho por su amigo.

"_¿Estaré interesada en Quinn?"-_de repente la imagen de la porrista solo en toalla se le vino a la mente e hizo que su temperatura corporal subiera más de lo normal.

-¿Rachel?-se escuchó y solo se oyó un sonido por parte de la morena- Posiblemente te lo estés cuestionando, te conozco demasiado bien… solo, déjate llevar ¿ok? Los dos sabemos que esa chica no ha pasado inadvertida por ti en todo este tiempo. No solo has ido a buscarla por lo que paso hoy-se tomó una pausa- Cuídate por favor. Adiós.

-Bye…-susurró la morena mientras dejaba su celular en su mesita de noche y se acostaba en la cama mirando a su techo donde habían calcomanías de estrellas para que brillaran en la noche. Estaba pensando en las palabras de su amigo, ciertamente no era normal que se obsesionara a extremos por detalles pequeños.

Pero había algo en la líder de las porristas que era atrayente. Claro, además de su cara bonita. No sabría cuántas veces la miraba a lo lejos sin que la otra se percatara.

Estuvo así por un tiempo hasta que el sueño la venció.

* * *

Quinn se había despertado tarde y tenía que apurarse. Estaba bajando sus escaleras y ya estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-Quinnie ¡debes desayunar!

-En la cafetería desayunó, se me hace tarde ¡Adiós!

Salió a grandes zancadas hacia su Audi (regaló de su padre) color negro y se adentró dando marcha a enorme velocidad.

"_De ninguna manera puedo faltar hoy"-_pensaba

Por suerte, no llegó con ningún otro contratiempo pero ya no podía entrar a su clase de Español.

_Con Rachel. Esperó y no piense que falte por la cita… espera ¿es una cita?-_se cuestionaba mientras iba hacia la cafetería porque tenía hambre. Al llegar vio a unos cuantos estudiantes que la veían de reojo y cuchicheaban entre ellos.-_El chisme va rápido ¿eh?-_fue al mostrador a pedir su comida; un jugo de naranja con una ensalada y se dirigía hacia la mesa central-_No habrá problemas… no tiene porristas.-_pero no se dio cuenta como le ponían el pie haciendo que cayera con su bandeja de comida y solo escuchó las carcajadas de los de ahí.

-Ops-se escuchó una voz masculina, al voltear observo que fue un jugador de futbol por su chaqueta roja con mangas color blanco, era negro y grande.-Lo siento Fabray.

La rubia solo se levantó intentando inútilmente quitarse la lechuga que se encontraba pegada a su ropa.

-Azimio.-escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas-¿Qué carajos hiciste?

-¡Vamos Santana!-le respondía con burla- Deja de fingir, debes estar feliz con que seas la nueva líder de las porristas. Fabray renunció.

Santana tenía una cara de interrogación hacia la otra chica pero esta solo le dio una mirada de "_Después hablamos"_

_-_¡Aun así!-le grito callando a todos los que se encontraban ahí-No vuelvas a hacer algo así costal de papas o la líder de las porristas te hará la vida un infierno ¿entendido?- le dio una mirada amenazante pero al no ver respuesta en el otro lo repitió- ¡¿Entendido?!

-Sí-dijo Azimio con ojos asustados. Santana realmente era de temer cuando se lo proponía.

-Okay- susurró, después vio a Quinn y le agarró la muñeca jalándola fuera del lugar- Tú y yo debemos hablar.

Llegó al baño de las mujeres y revisó que estuviera vacío para echar el pestillo a la puerta.

-Habla- fue directa la latina.

-Renuncie a las porristas-le comentó como si nada mientras se dirigía hacia el lavabo para limpiar su desastre.-_Creo que tengo otra muda de ropa._

-Espera-hacia un movimiento de alto en su mano la otra- ¿Adiós a las porristas y te comportas como si nada? ¡¿Qué fumaste rubia hueca?!-dijo exaltada y con los ojos abiertos.

-No fume nada-le miraba con una ceja arqueaba- solo que me pidió algo la entrenadora que… no me pareció y ya está. No hay porque sorprenderse, estas cosas pasan.

-Tu Quinn "perfecta" Fabray no hizo algo que le ordeno la entrenadora. ¡A Sue Sylvester! ¡El mundo se va acabar!-alzaba sus brazos al cielo.

-No exageres- rodaba los ojos la ex-porrista.

-¿Qué no exagere?-cuestionaba la latina mientras daba vueltas en el baño con las manos en la cabeza, se detuvo y la miró-¿qué te pidió?

-Mmm-dudaba un poco la otra pero pensó que no iba a mentir- Me uniera al Glee Club y lo destruyera desde adentro.

-¿Qué? Pero si es una buena idea, ese club solo estorba aquí.-se mofaba Santana pero antes de que pudiera continuar la interrumpieron.

-¡No es solo un club!-le miraba con ojos furiosos sorprendiendo a la porrista.- Es una guarida... una salida del mundo. Además…

-¿Además?-le incitaba a continuarla.

-Creo… que me gusta alguien de ahí-susurró tan bajo con las mejillas sonrojadas

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche.

-¡Qué me gusta alguien de ahí!

-¿Qué?-articuló Santana después de algunos minutos- Ok, creo que es mucha información hasta para mí.-se recargaba en una de las puertas. _"Esto está de locos, Quinn le gusta alguien del club perdedor. Hasta el punto de dejar a las porristas, pero ¿quién?_

-Yo sé quién le gusta a Quinn-salía Brittany de repente asustando a las otras dos.

-¿Estabas aquí todo el tiempo?-interrogó Quinn perpleja a la otra rubia que solo se limitó a asentir mientras se lavaba las manos.

-¿Pero cómo?-pregunto Santana

-Iba saliendo de ahí hasta que oí como abrían la puerta-contaba Brittany-me metí porque logre reconocer el perfume de San, y subí las piernas a la taza.

-Wow-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, al darse cuenta se miraron y empezaron a reírse las tres.

-Así que…-decía Santana- ¿cuál es tu teoría Britt?

-Pues que Lord Tubbington esconde sus cigarrillos entre mis almohadas, por eso jamás las veo.

-No-negaba con la cabeza- sobre lo de Quinn.

-Ahhh, pues que ya se quien le gusta. Hay dos chicos en el club; uno es un unicornio y el otro es hombre. La asiática no puede ser, la otra tampoco así que es Rachel.

-¿Quién es Rachel?

-La de ayer.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, de eso también me tienes que hablar.-le reclamó la latina.

-Lo sé, pero como quieren que les explique algo de lo cual yo no tengo idea.-se quejaba Quinn hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y vio que era la de Britt que le sonreía.

-Somos tus amigas, siempre te apoyaremos. ¿Verdad Santy?-le daba una mirada la de ojos azules a la otra que solo se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa.

-Gracias chicas- les dijo con sinceridad. Por eso Quinn se había fijado en ellas, la esperarían hasta que pudiera hablar y la presionarían para que no se encerrará. Eran como sus hermanas desde que tenía memoria. Una más que la otra las conocía pero tenían su cariño por igual.

-¡Abrazo grupal!-daba palmadas Britt alegremente.

Las otras dos se unieron y se quedaron así por unos minutos. Hasta que se oyó un.

-Si esto sale de sus bocas. Lima Heights vendrá contra ustedes-les amenazaba la latina en broma.

Y se oyeron más risas.

* * *

**Hello people!**

**Otro capítulo de esta historia. Es el más largo hasta ahora, la inspiración cuando te llega... te llega:B**

**Tengo problemas con el Interner:I así que por eso me tarde más de lo normal.**

**Dejen Reviews de lo que piensan sobre esta humilde historia :) serán recibidas y sus dudas aclaradas.**

**Cuidense, Bye bye!**

_01/09/2013_


	5. Previo al Clímax

**Disclaimer: Glee no es de mi propiedad, sino de Ryan Murphy & Fox**

* * *

La hora de la cafetería llegó, como siempre, Rachel se encontraba en el laboratorio de Química, desde hace días iba ahí por si tenía otra "casualidad" con Quinn. Estaba intentando tener concentración en su libro hasta que oyó la puerta abriéndose. Levantó su vista rápidamente para solo ver a Kurt.

-Esa cara es de que no te da gusto verme ¿eh?-bromeaba con la ceja arqueada el castaño mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraba la morena, con un folleto en la mano.

-Como digas…-le respondió la otra desganada.-Te digo ahora que estoy haciendo mis deberes por lo tanto no te puedo ayudar con seleccionar ropa.

-De eso no te venía a hablar-le reclamó- Si no de un chisme que sabrías se sales de esta cueva-la morena rodaba los ojos-Bueno… tu querida rubia dejó a las porristas.

-No es mi querida rubia.-se detuvo al procesar bien la frase dicha por su amigo- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Lo que oíste, si no me crees ten-le extendía por la mesa el papel que tenía siendo arrebatado rápidamente por Rachel que leyó desesperada el artículo.- ¿Alguna idea porque lo habrá hecho?

La morena levantó la vista del artículo y con una mueca le dijo.- ¿Por qué crees que yo sabría eso?

-Eso no es lo que dije… solo te pedí tu opinión, te levantaste con el pie izquierdo ¿eh?-cuestionó irónico el chico. Como respuesta Rachel soltó un bufido.

-Lo siento, solo que… no pude escuchar a Barbra en la mañana ya que mi IPod se descargó-mintió _"En realidad estoy así porque Quinn no vino a clases y no tendremos nuestra cita… espera ¡¿es una cita?!-_estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que no vio como Kurt le preguntaba algo, este se dio cuenta que la morena no le prestaba atención así que le dejo una nota y se fue pero antes de salir vio de reojo a la chica que todavía no salía de su ensoñación, negó levemente con una sonrisa y salió.

Rachel se sobresaltó al escucharse la puerta cerrarse y se dio cuenta que su amigo no estaba, vio un papel que decía su nombre lo tomo y lo leyó:

"_Rach, si lees esto es que volviste de Fabralandia:) espero que estés satisfecha por mientras porque no me gusta cómo me dejas hablando solo y sé que tienes algunas cosas por decirme, soy tu mejor amigo, no te preocupes tienes mi apoyo y no te juzgare. Te veo a salida para nuestra noche de divas."_

La morena al leer lo último saco su celular y escribió un mensaje.

_-Lo siento Kurt:(-__**R**_

_-Haha no te preocupes Diva;) todos tienen su propio paraíso en su mente.-__**K**_

_**-**__¡No hablo solo de eso! ¡Y yo no estaba en Fabralandia o como se llame!:I-__**R**_

_**-**__¿Pues de que te disculpas? Hay algo mas ¿verdad?-__**K**_

_**-**__Sí, es sobre que no habrá noche de divas hoy-__**R**_

_**-**__¡¿De qué hablas Barbra?! Jamás se cancelan las noches de diva solo por algún motivo grave.-__**K**_

_ -Lo siento lo siento lo siento-__**R**_

_**-**__Espero que lo que te haga cancelar algún de evento sea tema de conversación cuando nos veamos. Me debo de ir, la clase va a comenzar. Adiós Rachel-__**K**_

La morena suspiró, sabía que su amigo estaba enojado pero esperaba que el tema "Quinn" lo recompensara… además de un solo garantizado en el Glee Club. Predicho por el castaño, el laboratorio empezó a llenarse por lo que solo espero a que las clases terminaran para su _algo así como una cita_.

* * *

Por otro lado, Quinn estaba en su clase de Literatura Inglesa, una de sus favoritas. Las horas anteriores veía como la gente susurraba sobre ella cuando la veían caminar por los pasillos pero por suerte su persona no sufrió ningún percance gracias a que Santana y Brittany estuvieron con ella a todas partes.

Mientras el maestro daba clases no pudo evitar pensar en Rachel. Por alguna extraña razón, pensaba que contarle a alguien sobre ella sería difícil pero al contrario que sus amigas la apoyaran aun sin saber que le sucedía era como quitarse una presión a ella misma. "_Desearía que Lima fuera así…"_

Por otro lado la imagen de porrista le parecía desde otra perspectiva… horrible y malvada. Sabía que esa era su apariencia ante los demás. _Estúpidos estereotipos._

El haberlas dejado extrañamente se sentía liberada, sabía que así era una forma de mostrarle a Rachel que ella no era una mala persona como pudo comprobar la primera vez que la vio en el laboratorio. _Ojos llenos de resentimientos._

Además, si le gustaba quería _ser alguien mejor. _Como le dijo alguna vez su madre:

"_Pelea por aquella persona que te robe los suspiros. Y que se sienta orgullosa"_

Se le hizo un nudo a la garganta al recordar a su mamá, aquella mujer maravillosa que pudo disfrutar durante diez años hasta que aquella enfermedad se la arrebató. Antes que empezara a recordar más recordó a Rachel y una sonrisa se le instaló.

"_¿Qué me has hecho?"_

Antes que siguiera con su monologo mental, una pregunta del profesor la regresó a clases por el momento.

* * *

Rachel esperaba en la entrada de la escuela, por suerte no había clase del club así que no había problemas. Estaba mirando a su alrededor cuando vio un Audi acercarse. Lo miro desconfiada hasta que la ventanilla de copiloto bajó y vio a la exporrista con una sonrisa.

-Hey.-le dijo- Sube, vamos a Breadstix.-la morena acabo haciendo lo dicho y la rubia dio marcha al auto.-Perdón por la tardanza, ¿tenías tiempo ahí esperando?-le miraba de reojo.

-No, acababa de llegar.-contestó un poco sorprendida Rachel por cómo se comportaba Quinn.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al establecimiento, al estacionarse la rubia bajo rápidamente y le abrió la puerta a la otra chica sorprendida por esa "caballerosidad".

-Gracias.-sonreía por el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de la rubia.

Al entrar y sentarse en una mesa alejada junto a las ventanas se quedaron mirando por unos minutos sin saber cómo comenzar, solo hasta que le camarero llegó.

-¿Qué desean para ordenar?

-Ensalada-contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo se sonrieron mutuamente. – Y dos jugos de manzana- continuó Rachel, el chico solo se alejó. –Espero que te guste la manzana.-le dijo a la otra chica.

-No me gusta.-le contestó seria pero al ver el nerviosismo de Rachel se empezó a reír.- ¡Es una broma!-exclamó

-¡Hey! No es gracioso, pensaba que estabas enojada.- se cruzó de brazos con un puchero que le pareció adorable a la rubia que se limitó a sonreír tiernamente.

-Lo lamento… y también por todo lo que has pasado.

-¿De qué hablas?-interrogó Rachel confundida.

-De los slushies, insultos… de esas cosas-Quinn bajaba la vista avergonzada-Fui una estúpida por ese tiempo… en serio lo lamento.

-¡Oh!-atinó a decir la diva por lo bizarro de la situación.-No te preocupes, todos cometemos errores Quinn… pero lo bueno es que estas aquí disculpándote ¿no crees? ¡Y con cena gratis!-bromeó para alegrar a Quinn. Lo logró y sintió algo en el pecho al verla sonreírle.

El mesero llegó y se dispusieron a comer entre miradas rápidas, lo extraño era que se sentían cómodas con su compañía, pero por azares del destino eso fue interrumpido por alguien.

-Hey Q.-al voltear vio a una latina acompañada por una rubia de ojos azules que les veía con emoción.-Tengamos una cita doble ahora.-Dicho esto se sentó al lado de la rubia mientras que Brittany al de Rachel.

Lo único que sabía Quinn era que esto no podía llevar a nada bueno.

* * *

**Hey Gente! Otro capítulo, Santana grrr interrumpió lo bueno (¡¿Díganme quien escribe este fanfic?!) **_**Próximo capítulo; La segunda parte.**_

**Ya conocimos algo de la vida de Q y sus pensamientos, esta chica sí que va con todo hahaha.Y Rachel, mi querida Rach:) confundida pero para eso tendrá ayuda de donde menos le espera;). **

**Dejen Reviews por si quieren algo en especial. (el quien pidió celos no se preocupe, habrá…:D) además de tomatazos, que les parece al capítulo, etc. **

**He empezado con otra historia diferente a esta "Lejos", sólo lleva un capítulo. Espero que la lean y a ver qué les parece.**

**Nos vemos!**

_07-09-2013_


	6. Miembros Oficiales

**Disclaimer: Glee es propiedad de RM & Fox**

* * *

Bizarro. Esa era la palabra que más se asemejaba a la escena donde se encontraba.

_Jodidamente Bizarro_.

Rachel no era de decir malas palabras, pero la situación lo amerita ¿no? Si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría con las tres personas más populares del colegio (y tal vez de toda Lima) y una de ellas, aun sin su cargo de capitana es conocida. Se hubiera reído y con ganas.

Pero cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta que las tres la miraban interrogativamente. Iba a preguntar pero Quinn se le adelantó.

-Rachel… ¿te gusta el postre vegetariano?

-Sí-sonó muy efusiva en su respuesta, pero al parecer las dos rubias no se inmutaron dado que empezaron a llamar al camarero. Excepto Santana. _"Oh no…"_

-Y cuéntame… -no se acordaba del nombre y Brittany le había amenazado con quitarle sus besos si le ponía apodos enfrente de ella.- ¿En cuál club vas?- Quinn frunció el ceño al escuchar _"Se supone que ya lo sabe."_

-El Glee Club.-contestó temerosa por alguna burla hacia su persona.

La latina hizo como que pensaba y solo atinó a decir.- Es un buen club.

-El mundo se va a acabar.-comentó Quinn pero al ver la cara fruncida de la diva agregó nerviosamente.- No es que el club sea malo, de seguro tienen talentos… me refería a que San no hace comentarios así todos los días, así que siéntete afortunada.

-Por supuesto… como esta rubia no tiene club y es obligatorio… debería unirse ya que es bueno ¿verdad Q?-comentaba conteniéndose la risa. Brittany solo pudo mirar expectante toda la escena.

La ex-porrista iba a negarse, pero se percató que la cara de Rachel se ilumino un poco al saber de otro miembro. Sabía que se iban a burlar, pero ¡Qué demonios! Rachel lo merece.

-Por supuesto.-le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa. Santana se quedó con la boca abierta "_Oh demonios, estas jodida rubia hueca, ¡muy jodida!"_

-¡Yeah!-exclamó Brittany dando palmaditas de felicidad- ¡Si Q lo hace, yo también quiero!

-¡¿Espera que?!-alzo la voz Santana estupefacta mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Necesitas saber cantar Rach?-le preguntó a la morena ignorando a la latina que veía todo incrédula… como Rachel que no creía que dos chicas populares quisieran unirse a el Glee Club.

-Pues tienes que hacer una audición con el profesor Shuester para que te acepte…-susurró intimidada por la ahora mirada de Santana sobre ella.

-Pero Britt-empezó a decir la porrista morena- Ya eres de las porristas…-finalizó como si ese fuera un argumento válido contra esa _idea descabellada._

-No importa San… podemos unirnos a más clubes, además así Quinn no estará sola sin conocer a nadie a excepción de Rachel. Y sé que ahí hay un unicornio.-acotó feliz la rubia mientras comía un poco de pastel de chocolate que ya había traído el camarero.

-Si Satán, lo que sea por el Glee Club-sonreía Quinn hacia la latina que solo pudo desplomarse en señal de resignación. -Lo que sea…-susurró mientras veía a Rachel que solo atino a darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"_Espero que Kurt se conforme con esto"_

* * *

-Oh Dios mío.-se rompió el incómodo silencio en aquel salón. Una asiática emitió la frase mientras que sus otros tres compañeros asentían.

-¡Ok Chicos!-dijo el profesor Shuester dado una palmada.-una bienvenida a estas señoritas que desean unirse.

-Uff… si claro, el deseo…-refunfuño por lo bajo Santana con los brazos cruzados detrás de Quinn que tenía su (todavía no regresado a Sue) traje de porrista. A un lado estaba Brittany con los ojos llenos de emoción.

-Maestro Shuester.-empezó a decir la exporrista con voz firme- Yo, Quinn Fabray y mis compañeras Santana López-la aludida hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza- y Brittany Pierce-la otra agito la mano en modo de saludo, deseamos unirnos al Glee Club.

-Rachel, ¿tienes algo que ver con esto?-susurró Kurt al oído de la morena la cual solo se limito a morder la lengua, lo que hacía siempre que cuando quería crear tensión. El chico solo negó sonriendo.- Tienes mucho que decirme.

-Excelente, pero deben de hacer una audición.-les comento el maestro que se sentó junto a sus alumnos.- ¿tienen alguna?

Santana solo se acercó a los chicos de la banda (que también estaban sorprendidos por que estuvieran esas chicas ahí) y murmuró algo. Al regresar se posiciono junto Brittany mientras la otra rubia se ponía atrás de ella de espaldas.

Un asentimiento hacia la banda y las primeras notas musicales se escucharon.

Las dos chicas de enfrente meneaban sus caderas y al juntar sus manos dieron un armonioso.

_Say a Little prayer for you…- _con esto, los demás se sorprendieron. Al parecer las chicas sabían algo más que mover pompones y sembrar terror.

Solo faltaba ella; Quinn Fabray. La cual con unos movimientos coordinados continuo la canción.

_The moment i wake up-_ Su voz tal vez no era buena demostrando su falta de ejercicio vocal pero tenía algo especial que la hacía dulce, algo increíble dado su voz un poco nasal.

Siguió la presentación hasta terminar con un _Would only mean heartache for me _Mientras se posicionaban dando dignas miradas de dignidad y orgullo.

Después de unos segundos se escucharon aplausos y un sonoro-¡Bienvenidas a New Directions!

Al parecer, tendría mas tiempo con Rachel.

* * *

**Hey! **

**Perdón por la tardanza y este capítulo tan ¿soso? Lol Ocupaciones y blablablá…**

**Espero compensarlo en el prox. Capitulo y hacerlo más largo. Los invito a leer mi otro fanfic "Lejos" el cual lleva 3 capítulos solamente.**

**Dejen Reviews:) sobre qué les parece, que quisieran que pueda haber, etc.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
